Carl R. Heldt disclosed a structural toy in his U.S. Pat. 3,698,123 comprised of round rods bifurcated at both ends of each round rod and rings, which however may have the following drawbacks:
1. The rods and rings are rigid and can not be free wound, tied, pleated, bent or twisted to form a soft, flexible, optionally-oriented toy or ornamental device, lacking of a vividness of a toy, a doll, an animal or any other decorative articles.
2. The rods should be further processed to be bifurcated at their ends to increase their production cost.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional structural toy and invented the present assembled article comprised of stretchable knitting members.